La Princesse aux mains froides
by MademoiselleDOG
Summary: Pour Dean, Luna était comme une princesse, une princesse aux mains froides.


Toujours dans l'idée de vous partager mes textes écrits et publiés sur un autre site (il y a une éternité) (celui-là date du 19 mars 2015 oO), voici une fanfiction centrée sur **Luna** , la seule que j'ai faite à ce jour. J'adore le personnage de Luna mais j'ai un peu peur de me confronter à elle. Ici, ça a été car je l'ai traitée à partir d'un autre pov (celui de Dean). C'est marrant car je ne suis pas une shippeuse du Deanna, enfin j'aime bien ce couple mais pas au point d'écrire sur eux, et au final c'est venu très naturellement. Je me souviens que j'avais bien aimé :3

oOo

* * *

Cette fic avait été écrite pour le concours d'Ellie, dont voici les règles :

_ Votre fic fera entre 500 et 5000 mots (sur votre compteur).  
_ Tous les personnages (dont les OC), toutes les époques et tous les genres sont permis, et vous pouvez respecter le canon ou pas.  
_ Pas de Interdit -18

À l'intérieur du texte lui-même :

_ Le pays d'où vient votre mot (toujours indiqué dans la définition) doit jouer un rôle dans votre histoire. Celui-ci ne doit pas être énorme, mais il doit être plus que mentionné au détour d'une phrase. Par exemple, le personnage reçoit une lettre de son correspondant qui y habite, entend son collègue préparer un voyage là-bas, ou rencontre son nouveau voisin qui en est originaire.  
_ Si votre définition contient une mention « littéralement », vous devrez inclure celle-ci mot pour mot dans votre texte. Sinon, vous inclurez un proverbe de votre choix.

Le mot sur lequel j'étais tombé était le suivant = **Age-otori =** **Apprêter sa coiffure pour fêter ses 18 ans et paraître pire qu'avant. (japonais)**

oOo

* * *

Je suis de retour à Poudlard pour la septième année. Celle que j'aurais dû faire pendant la guerre, celle qui s'est résumée à une fuite dans les bois et aux tortures dans le cachot maudit des Malefoy. Celle où je t'ai rencontrée aussi. Réellement, pour la première fois, parce que je te connaissais autrefois mais je n'avais jamais su te comprendre.

À présent, Poudlard paraît triste avec ses murs meurtris et décimés par les explosions passées. Les souvenirs des derniers mois sont présents dans chacune des pièces du château. Gravés à l'encre invisible et indélébile sur les armures et figures de pierre. Un pas en avant et je revois les sorts qui fusent au-delà des enceintes. Les détraqueurs qui s'approchent, imposant dans nos têtes les coups infligés par les Raffleurs, Ted, Dirk, Gornuk, et ton visage en sang.  
Poudlard paraît triste dans son manteau noir, endeuillé de tous ces noms qui ont accompagné nos jeunes années. Colin Crivey, Fred Weasley…

Heureusement que tu es là, cette année. Alors que les autres sont partis, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande… partis pour le grand saut, ensemble. Alors que je sens un vide en moi, toi, tu es là. Toujours. Je ne sais pas d'où te vient une telle loyauté quand les autres n'ont cessé de te mettre de côté ; tu devrais te replier sur toi, mais tu es debout, malgré tout. Superbe, avec tes petites fossettes qui marquent un bonheur inconnu, ton visage d'enfant qui me rassure.

Luna, que le temps a passé. Sans toi, ici, je suis perdu.  
Nos habitudes, nos rencontres « secrètes », nos promenades. Le silence. Et tes paroles de poète. Tes allures de danseuse. Ton physique de crevette.  
La compagnie de l'autre nous a paru naturelle au début, après ce que nous avions vécu. Une promenade au clair de lune, nos yeux qui se scrutent et le rappel des cachots. Du lien qui nous unissait alors et qui ne pourra jamais se ternir. Dans tes yeux profonds, aucune trace du malheur d'antan. C'est un miracle. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais je me sens différent à ton contact.

Tu l'ignores, mais tu es belle, Luna. Une beauté surnaturelle. Tu l'ignores, c'est dommage. Personne ne semble au courant, à vrai dire. Personne ne t'a vu comme moi j'en ai eu l'occasion, pendant ces jours étranges où, comme un soleil de fin de siècle, tu te couchais entre mes bras (1). Je dis ça pour ne pas admettre que j'étais celui qui réclamais ton contact. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans ton sommeil, je t'observais, parfois. Et j'avais pris l'habitude de te nommer la princesse aux mains froides. Alors que ton corps transpirait de chaleur, tes douces mains étaient toujours glaciales lorsque mes doigts se mêlaient aux tiens afin de vérifier que j'étais bien vivant. C'était surréel.  
Tu sais sûrement ce que l'on dit des filles aux mains froides ?  
On dit qu'elles ont un coeur aimant, qu'elles sont en proie à une passion.

 _Mains froides, coeur chaud._

Moi aussi, je voulais croire en ce fol espoir qui te rendait si forte. « Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ». Je voulais croire en ce que disaient tes yeux surtout. Il n'y avait que ce vert émeraude auquel se raccrocher.  
Le vert, c'est la couleur de l'espoir.

La Chaumière aux coquillages.  
Tout d'un coup, vivre paraissait irréel. Il y avait la mer autour, qui était d'un bleu profond, et non plus ces mares de sang d'un rouge affolant. La beauté de Fleur me semblait indécente. Nous n'avions plus le droit d'être heureux. C'était exclu. Malgré cet interdit, tu avais cette once de folie qui permettait de justifier l'inacceptable, la présence de la beauté dans ce monde pourri. De joie. De couleur. Sans toi, rire m'aurait paru un luxe inabordable, réservé aux intouchables, ceux-là qui ne connaissent pas la misère, qu'importe ce qu'ils en disent. Merci, Luna, de m'avoir permis de revivre.  
Tu ne sais même pas à quel point c'est vrai.

Aujourd'hui, tu fêtes tes dix-huit ans. Toi, la fille sans âge.  
Tu n'es pas faite pour vieillir, tu es faite pour rester intemporelle. Dix-huit ans, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu deviens femme, alors. C'est ce qu'on dit, chez les Moldus. Aujourd'hui, tu deviens femme mais je ne crois pas que ce soit correct.  
Je t'ai attendue pendant le petit déjeuner, tu n'es pas venue. Tu avais prévu de me rejoindre plus tard, dans la soirée, parce que j'avais proposé que nous dinions ensemble, pour « fêter ça », avec un air détaché, ne souhaitant pas montrer que cela m'importait. Tu avais souri. Personne ne te proposait jamais cela, personne ne faisait attention à ton anniversaire. J'étais le premier.  
Quand tu es arrivée, tu étais affublée d'une coupe grotesque. Les gens autour te regardaient l'air hébété, se moquant discrètement, parce que tu étais Luna Lovegood quand même, pas n'importe qui. N'empêche, je voulais les faire taire. Leur faire ravaler leurs mots misérables. On ne s'attaque pas à Luna ainsi. Je suis sûr que tu les entendais, toi aussi, ces rires imbéciles, même si tu feignais du contraire. Pour ton anniversaire, les ingrats, ils auraient pu se taire. Quelle idée aussi, de porter tes cheveux de cette manière. Ta tignasse, d'ordinaire désordonnée, ne ressemblait plus à rien.  
Et pourtant, je continuais à te trouver belle.  
Tu m'as expliqué d'une voix douce « C'est pour faire comme les Japonaises ». Je ne comprenais pas, je t'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur. Tu as souri, les yeux dans le vague, quelques instants encore. « Ma première amie sorcière venait du Japon ».

C'était tout, comme si cela suffisait à rendre les choses plus claires.

Plus tard, j'ai compris. En me renseignant, évidemment. Je n'ai jamais eu ta capacité à percer les énigmes à partir de simples phrases. Au Japon, pour ses dix-huit ans, une fille cherche toujours à apprêter sa coiffure afin de paraître pire qu'avant.  
Il n'y avait que toi pour appliquer ce dicton une décennie plus tard.

J'ai compris que tu portais le Japon haut dans ton cœur à ce moment-là car j'ai commencé à me renseigner sur ce monde qui t'entourait et ce look étrange que tu arborais, il était tout droit sorti de ces livres qui s'empilaient dans ta chambre. Des mangas. Dis Luna, est-ce que tu m'apprécierais plus encore si je t'avouais que j'avais lu _Nana_ (2) rien que pour toi ? Je me demande si c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, ton amie, la belle Japonais... Nana.

En attendant, tu étais là, face à moi, avec cette allure ridicule qui autrefois m'aurait repoussée. Je t'ai tendu mon bras droit auquel tu t'es raccrochée avec l'enthousiasme de nos jeunes années. Tu t'es mise à claudiquer et j'ai dû faire de même, pour ne pas perdre le rythme. C'était complètement absurde.

A la fin de la soirée, nous avons rejoint la Tour d'Astronomie, difficilement remise des assauts de l'été. Les flocons tombaient, tu regardais les astres. Je regardais les flocons, moi, ils se mélangeaient à tes cheveux, à cette coupe ridicule. Ça te donnait une allure encore plus étrange, ces bouts blancs de neige dans tes cheveux blonds. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi grotesque ?

J'ai voulu t'embrasser. Tout le système solaire me poussait à le faire. Le vent m'envoyait dans ta direction. Ce n'était pas moi. J'étais une victime de la Nature. De ta Nature. Elle ne pouvait qu'être tienne tellement vous vous accordiez parfaitement.  
Tu ne bougeais plus, tu inspirais simplement l'air qui décoiffait déjà ta coiffure absurde. De mes mains tremblantes, j'ai dégagé ton visage de ces cheveux rebelles. Tu m'as laissé faire, imperturbable. Alors j'ai cru que tu approuvais. J'ai approché mes lèvres des tiennes. Le mouvement était long, comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté.  
Tu as détourné la tête en pointant vers le ciel :

« Regarde ! »

Je ne sais pas si tu avais pris peur en voyant mes lèvres ou si tu ne les avais même pas remarquées. Mais j'ai ri. Tu avais raison, Luna. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

* * *

(1) Extrait de _Jours étranges_ de Damien Saez.  
(2) Manga _Nana_ de Ai Yazawa, je vous recommande mille fois de le lire !  
Proverbe = Mains froides, cœur chaud


End file.
